


Netflix & Chill

by thewriterpoe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mild Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Roomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 72





	Netflix & Chill

The thing is, it was Jaehyun who suggested they watch the movie even if it was to prove to Johnny that he actually watches the movies he recommends. But Johnny’s always suggesting boring ass movies about women who cheat on their husbands by cooking for their lonely bachelor neighbors so Yuta isn’t looking forward to it.

Five minutes in and there’s a big fat cock on the screen. The gasp that escapes his lips can’t be helped but what the fuck has Johnny has gotten them into? Johnny knows about his silly little crush on Jaehyun but, under threat of exposition of his own weird little ‘me time’ activity, Johnny swore not to tell. But this is infinitely worse than the stunt Johnny pulled at the roller rink when he got Jaehyun to hold Yuta’s hand.

Jaehyun’s expressionless at the sex scene before them and Yuta doesn’t want to seem uncool. But it’s kind of hard to sit still with the growing bulge in his jeans. The blowjob must be pivotal to the storyline because the scene just seems to go on forever. He’s super conscious of the sound the couch makes when he switches positions so that it’s not so obvious that he’s getting a boner. Not that he’s looking but Jaehyun’s oversized sweat pants give nothing away and the slow blink of his eyes, only points to boredom or lethargy. Yuta wonders how he’s not affected by this. Sure, it’s straight sex but a dick is still a dick and they both know what a warm mouth feels like.

Or maybe he’s assuming things. They aren’t exactly buddies. They mostly just watch Netflix and then Yuta has to leave because of class or work or kendo practice – depending on the day. Or maybe Jaehyun has watched this movie before and only asked Yuta to watch it with him as some sort of test. No, that would be assuming too much. He probably needs a witness for when he tells Johnny that he watched his boring ass movie.

Blessedly, a knock on the door interrupts his chain of thoughts. Their delivery must have arrived. Jaehyun pauses the film to fetch his wallet from the bedroom and pay for their food. He sets the bucket of chicken in front of Yuta before excusing himself to wash his hands. Yuta has no such qualms about hygiene, besides he’d washed his hands when he used the bathroom forty-five minutes ago and he hasn’t really touched anything since. Jaehyun yells for Yuta to un-pause the movie but Yuta’s not paying attention, too busy digging for his favorite piece. He’s on his third piece when he realizes, with a frown, that Jaehyun isn’t back yet.

“Hyun!” he calls out but there isn’t an answer. He finishes the thigh piece before checking up on Jaehyun. He’d be pissed if Jaehyun decided that the movie was too boring and was in his room playing mobile games or sleeping.

As he approaches the bedroom door, Yuta hears broken breaths and a frustrated moan. There’s no one in the room but the bathroom door is slightly ajar and he can partly see Jaehyun – his head is bowed low and his left hand is clutching the sink desperately.

Jaehyun’s head snaps up at the creak of the door, his face flushed with color as he slams the bathroom door shut.

“Well that’s rude,” Yuta grumbles.

“I’m sorry,” Jaehyun pants which is so typical of Jaehyun to apologize when he hasn’t done anything wrong. If anything, he should be the one apologizing. “I guess I was kind of turned on.”

Yuta hums a vague reply, eyes fixed on the door as he replayed Jaehyun jerking off.

“Can I watch?”

In the awkward silence the follows, Yuta tries to find who exactly asked that question because he is certain it was not him. He couldn’t have dared.

“That would be fucking weird,” Jaehyun replies, his voice lilting at the end as though it was a question.

“Couldn’t be weirder than the past fifteen minutes,” Yuta replies, pretty sure that it’s his voice coming out of his mouth. “It would be weirder if we just leave it to become a thing, pretending nothing happened as we finish the film.”

Yuta isn’t sure he’s making any sense but he sounds pretty convincing to his own ears and apparently to Jaehyun’s ears as well because the bathroom door opens only just enough for Jaehyun to peer at Yuta cautiously.

“Ok,” Jaehyun sighs and Yuta’s pupils expand. That's definitely not the answer he was expecting.

They kind of just stay where they are, just looking at each other, then Jaehyun starts jerking himself slowly. Yuta’s eyes fall there and he unconsciously licks his lips, imagining taking Jaehyun’s cock into his mouth.

“Can I kiss you?”

Jaehyun hesitates – that’s more than watching but nods anyway.

The kiss is chaste and warm, Yuta’s hand curls around Jaehyun’s other wrist.

“Can I do that again? Yuta asks, his voice soft and deceptive.

Jaehyun exhales loudly, humming his assent. He can feel the familiar tightening in his belly at Yuta’s advance.

This time the kiss is bold and deep and they’re both panting for air at the end of it.

“Can I touch you?” Yuta asks apprehensively. His eyes are fixed on Jaehyun’s lips but his hand, anticipating a yes, is gravitating lower.

“Where?” Jaehyun teases.

“Down there,” Yuta replies, coloring deeply.

“Ok,” Jaehyun breathes. He expects for them to remain where they are but Yuta steers them to the sink, turning Jaehyun to face their reflections in the mirror.

“Is this okay?” Yuta asks, noting how the tips of Jaehyun's ear are an violent red.

Jaehyun wishes Yuta wouldn’t ask so many questions. It’s embarrassing enough as it is but he can’t deny that asking for permission is becoming a huge turn on. “It’s fine,” he answers hoarsely.

With one hand, Yuta cages Jaehyun in, with the other he wraps his fingers along Jaehyun’s hard dick, Jaehyun’s head falling back against Yuta’s shoulder and his hands bracing against the bathroom sink.

Yuta watches with unabashed fascination the body writhing against him, his own dick growing hard. He watches in the mirror the look on Jaehyun’s face - his hair falling forward, his eyes partially obscured, his lips quivering slightly.

“I want to fuck you,” Yuta confesses and Jaehyun moans so loudly it reverberates around them. “I want to suck your cock till you fill my mouth with your cum,” he continues boldly.

Dirty talk is a trigger for Jaehyun and quickly finds himself tumbling off the edge. “Fuck,” Jaehyun groans in increasing shaky breaths, his muscles tensing then going limp.

Yuta continues to languidly milk Jaehyun as he comes down from the high. Their eyes meet briefly in the mirror and the look in Yuta’s eyes is startling. There’s something of expectation in them, something of possession.


End file.
